Pour une nuit avec Jwulee
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Ah ces hommes, prêts à tout pour séduire les nouvelles! HPJW DMJW SSJW


Petit clin d'œil à mon amie Jwulee que j'ai connue grâce à ce merveilleux site, j'espère que tu aimeras ma poule!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je les utilises pour votre bon plaisir.

Pour une nuit avec Jwulee

-Depuis l'année dernière qu'elle est là! Depuis l'année dernière qu'elle est belle, depuis l'années dernière que je n'arrive pas à lui parler, depuis l'année dernière que j'en suis amoureux fou! Non mais!

Et oui, notre héro préféré (Ça dépend pour qui!) était tombé amoureux d'une nouvelle étudiante. Son nom? Il ne cessait de le répéter tellement il l'aimait, Jwulee. Si je sais toujours bien compter, il a dû dire ce nom environ 75 942 fois depuis qu'il l'a su. Il fut jalou un temps parce que son ennemi (Classique, mais vrai!) Draco lui parlait souvent, il avait même surprit Malfoy la draguer à son insu! Mais oui, un g ars sait reconnaître ces choses-là venant d'un autre! Draco lui avait offert des fleurs, du papier à lettre, tout plein de trucs quoi! Mais Harry, étant un Griffondor, savait qu'il ne pourrait atteindre sa tendre et belle Serpentard Jwulee. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen.

Dans un autre coin du château, débattant les pours et les contres, un professeur enseignant la potion cherchait le moyen de séduire la même jeune fille dont Harry et Draco rêvaient. Il avait même pensé boire une potion pour rajeunir.

Une gentille jeune fille non pas dépourvue de sarcasme et trois bêtes assoiffées d'amour pour elle. Ce qui allait suivre, c'est certain, elle ne s'y attendait pas...

Soirée 1

Après avoir offert tous ces cadeaux à sa nouvelle amie, Draco se dit qu'un souper en tête à tête ne serait pas trop poussé, elle devait sûrement déjà se douter que Draco en était amoureux fou!

Toute la journée il prépara, dans la salle sur demande, un souper, une ambience et tout le tralala. Elle arriva enfin.

-Bonsoir jolie demoiselle. Dit Draco en lui tirant poliment sa chaise.

-Bonsoir. Répondit-elle en prenant place. –Tu as vraiment pensé à tout! Fut-elle surprise.

-Oui, et nous attaquons de ce pas notre entrés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Jwulee.

-TADAM!

La bouille que Jwulee affichait n'annonçait rien de bon.

-C'est quoi, ça?

-Ben, c'est des petits sandwichs au fromage jaune.

-Bin là! Lança Jwulee.

-Quoi?

-Je tolère pas le lactose, tu le savais!

-Y'a du lactose dans le pain?

-Dans l'fromage imbécile!

-T'occupes pas, on passe au plat principal. TADAM!

Et la figure de Jwulee, encore là, semblait perplexe...

-Quoi? Ya pas de lactose dans ça!

-Ben c'est quoi au juste? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un pain aux légumes.

-Oh super!

Elle prit une bouchée et afficha une allure de quelqu'un qui allait vomir. La bouche pleine, elle demanda...

-Comment t'as fait pour que les légumes tiennent ensemble?

-Ben c'est simple, avec du steak haché! Papa dit que ça tient tout ensemble.

-CRÉTIN! Je suis végétarienne!

-Attends, attends, essaies au moins le dessert...

-C'est quoi?

-Heu ben, j'avais pas d'idées, j'ai pensé à... De la crème glacée sans sucre?

Soirée 2

Après 75 tentatives d'invitations, Harry y arriva enfin! Il organisa un beau souper dans la salle sur demande et la concernée arriva sans tarder, fallait dire qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Harry mignon à souhait.

-Salut heu... Ça va bien? Fit Harry.

-Oui, merci. Dit-elle en s'assoyant.

-Tu sais, j'ai tout préparé moi-même et j'ai pensé à tout tu verras.

-Super.

-Alors voilà, une entrée.

-Oh! De la salade verte!

-Je sais que tu ne manges pas de viande.

Ils mangèrent donc l'entrée.

-Prendrais-tu un peu d'eau, ou une boisson gazeuse?

-Avec plaisir, de l'eau pour le moment.

Le plat principal arriva sur la table et ça avait l'air très bon.

-C'est quoi ce plat? Demanda Jwulee.

-Du pâté végé.

-Attends là... T'as pas fait tenir tout ça avec du steak haché j'espère?

-Mais non, quel crétin irait faire un truc pareil!

Ce fut très bon! Jwulee souriait pleinement d'avoir aussi bien mangé!

-Et le dessert!

-Un gâteau?

-Ben oui quoi? Que des ingrédients qui sont bons pour toi ne t'en fais pas.

Et en lui disant ça, Harry bascula maladroitement sur elle et Jwulee fut enduite de crémage! Des condoms tombèrent sur le sol...

-HEY! Cria-t-elle. –Tu voulais quoi avec ça?

-Ben... Baiser...

Soirée 3

-En fait, mademoiselle, je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour du travail supplémentaire. Dit Severus, nerveux.

-Ah non? Fit Jwulee.

-Non, voyez-vous... Je voudrais vous inviter à souper avec moi ce soir.

« Oh non! » Pensa-t-elle en se remémorant les deux précédents désastres.

-Et ou irons-nous?

-Dans mes appartements, suivez-moi jolie dame.

Évidement, Jwulee le suivit, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son professeur l'inviterait à manger un morceau avec lui, mais au fond, elle était contente, il semblait ne pas la détester.

Au fond de lui-même, Severus tremblait affreusement de nervosité. Il était tout de même heureux que la demoiselle ait accepté son invitation, heureusement d'ailleurs car il avait tout préparé d'avance. Il n'en revenait pas encore d'avoir eu le courage de l'inviter et ce, chez lui!

-Assoyez-vous mademoiselle Jwulee, je vous sers un apéritif?

-Avec joie.

-Nous aurons un elfe pour nous servir, surtout, si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, demandez-lui. Dit Severus en prenant place en face d'elle.

Ça commençait bien pour Jwulee, il y avait tout... Une ambiance de lumière, une musique en sourdine de rigueur et il y faisait bon car un feu brûlait tout près.

Alors que l'elfe déposait une salade des plus colorées devant eux, Severus se sentit obligé d'entamer la conversation, mais quoi lui dire?

-Depuis l'année dernière, avez-vous eu la chance de vous faire de bons amis ici?

-J'en ai quelques-uns.

-Merveilleux. Êtes-vous bien avec nous dans votre nouvelle école?

-Oui, si ce n'est des invitations désastreuses à souper de ces derniers temps, tout est parfait ici.

Elle lui raconta en gros les deux invitations avec Draco et Harry, ce qui fit rire Severus. Ils rirent un peu et le repas principal arriva à son tour. Pendant que l'elfe silencieux posait les assiettes devant eux, Jwulee prit à son tour la parole.

-Vous semblez bien me connaître, le repas est parfait... Vous ne m'avez pas lâché des yeux depuis par contre...

-Je sais, mais c'est que vous êtes si belle, je comprend les deux autres garçons d'avoir été maladroit et d'avoir gâché vos souper... Je pourrais faire pareil, mais j'essaie de bien me conduire.

-Vous avez des préservatifs cachés dans vos poches, dites-moi?

-Hein? Mais pourquoi? Non.

-Bien, juste une question comme ça c'est tout.

Et le dessert fut servit sans problèmes lui aussi, ils le mangèrent tout en bavardant des différences entre les écoles de magie puis ils terminèrent, Severus un verre d'alcool à la main et Jwulee un jus de navet (Fallait bin que j'mette de quoi de drôle!). Ils allèrent au salon suite à une demande de Severus.

Jwulee prit place dans le confortable sofa deux places, en fait il n'y avait qu'un seul sofe et une chaise de bois rembourrée.

-Auriez-vous objection à ce que je m'assoie près de vous? Demanda Snape avec son verre à la main.

-Bien sûre que non. Dit-elle en se poussant sur le côté gauche.

-Désirez-vous autre chose à boire?

-Non merci, tout va très bien comme ça.

Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il en fasse trop, alors il se contentait du minimum en espérant que cela convenait à son invitée. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire pour animer la conversation, surtout qu'il était très nerveux de l'avoir si près de lui.

-Vous avez vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Jwulee, la figure rosée.

La sérénade de Severus semblait faire un peu mouche, il souriait de l'intérieur...

-Vous aimez la musique? Si vous voulez je peux la changer ou simplement y mettre fin.

-Non, non, laissez c'est très beau.

-Alors me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse?

Cela lui prit tout son courage pour oser demander ça.

-Heu... Ici?...

Severus se leva et vint en face d'elle puis se pencha en avant comme pour la saluer et lui tendit sa main.

-Accepteriez-vous, gente dame?

Il ne lui donna pas trop le choix finalement, mais ne la força pas non plus.

En signe de réponse elle lui tendit sa main et s'aida à se lever, les yeux de Severus brillaient presque trop...

Ils entamèrent une danse lente, Severus l'avait entouré de ses grands bras et espérait ne jamais s'arrêter. Il avait eu raison, sa peau était encore plus douce que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il la touche au cou avec le dos de sa main droite et l'attira vers le sofa encore une fois, là ou il la fixa intensément dans les yeux, en silence...

-Voudriez-vous m'embrasser? Demanda-t-il presque désespérément.

Séduite par tant de gentillesse et d'attention de la part de l'homme, elle hocha la tête brièvement et se laissa approcher par l'homme... Leur bouche se touchèrent et Severus avait un nid entier d'abeilles dans l'estomac tellement il était heureux. Il prit le visage de Jwulee dans ses mains et lui sourit avant de lui offrir un autre merveilleux baiser plein de tendresse.

Doucement, la veste de Severus fut enlevé et son torse musclé mis à nu, il ne fit pas pareil car il respectait bien trop la demoiselle... De toutes façons ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait en elle, il voulait passer le plus de temps avec Jwulee, le reste n'importait pas.

Il commença à faire chaud et Severus était pourtant presque nu, au bon plaisir de Jwulee qui le parcourait de ses mains... Lui, il avait fermé les yeux et essayait tant bien que mal de croire à se qui se passait, il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Les lumières s'éteignirent doucement, mais la musique resta... Le moment qui suivit, personne ne pouvait l'enlever de la tête de Severus, ce fut la plus belle de toute les nuit du monde pour lui... La première de beaucoup d'autres...

FIN

Alors ma cocotte? C'est notre Severus plein d'expérience qui t'a eu!

Quebec.


End file.
